Indomitable
by Bells. Just Bells
Summary: My entry for the New Moon Round of The Canon Tour. Emmett's POV of when Alice and Bella go to Volterra to save Edward.


**A/N: This is my entry for The Canon Tour: New Moon round and was written as a semi-collaboration with MegsD2. I HIGHLY recommend you check out her story, Contingency. Especially if you love Jasper. And trust me, you will LOVE her Jasper. :) http: / . net /u/ 2086016/**

**A HUGE thanks to my Beta, Katmom. She's awesome and supportive. I love her TONS. **

_Emmett_

Esme and Carlisle were out hunting, so it was just the four of us in the house when Alice got the vision. Jas and I were playing a video game, and Rose was upstairs. Jasper was alerted by what I'm sure was a surge of panic and despair from Alice. You didn't need Jasper's power to tell something was horribly wrong, though. Alice stopped mid-stride while crossing the room. She took one sharp breath in and froze.

"Bella's dead," she whispered. It was barely audible. Dead!

I never imagined this separation would have lasted as long as it had. I never imagined Edward could stay away for so long. Or Alice for that matter. I had even thought about going back to Forks myself. I figured Edward would be back any day. I missed my brother, but I also missed my sister. I never in all of eternity imagined that Bella wouldn't eventually be joining us. I never imagined something like this would happen. I never bet against Alice and had complete faith in her visions.

"How?" I asked.

"She's going to jump off a cliff."

"Well, what are we waiting for!" I demanded. "Let's go!"

"Em, it's too late..." she trailed off and glanced at Jasper for a long moment.

Too late. If only Edward wasn't being such an idiot. If only I had gone back to Forks despite Rose and Edward. If only I could do something, anything! I hated feeling useless. I could feel my anger building as I clenched and unclenched my fists. I could feel the despair, too. I glanced at Jasper. He looked to be in pain.

Rose appeared at our side then. "She's killed herself? Well, we need to get hold of Edward. He'll probably want to go back to Forks. I hope we can start to put all of this behind us at least."

"Rose..." I pleaded. Alice actually took a step back like Rosalie had hit her.

"I just..." she huffed, "I just mean, we should go meet up with Edward. Get the family back together."

I agreed completely with my mate about getting the family back together. I didn't like being split up like this. Unlike Rose, though, I considered Bella family already. Bella had become an "agree to disagree" issue between us. Well, more a "let's ignore this issue so we don't have to disagree." I was so sure Edward would come to his senses, go back to Bella and change her that I wasn't worried. After Bella was changed, I was sure Rose would come around. I felt like I just didn't get any of them these days and now I was feeling unsure about everything. Jasper groaned next to me.

"Sorry, man," I whispered. I'm sure this was just excellent for Jasper. Poor guy.

Alice was on her way to Forks and Jasper was on his way to a panic attack. Alice left almost immediately. She wanted to be there for Charlie and didn't want to take the time to drive the cars back. So she ran and would pick up the Mercedes from the house in Forks. Jasper told her he would only wait long enough for Carlisle and Esme to return home, then they were leaving in the BMW. Jasper wanted to be back with Alice as soon as possible, of course, but I was anxious to get back to Forks as well. I wanted to leave with everyone else. However, even though Rosalie wanted to head back to Forks, she was in no hurry to leave Alaska.

"There's no reason to rush off," she had huffed and stomped down the hall to our room.

I wasn't happy, but I knew she wasn't going to back down. Not fast enough for Jasper, anyway. "I'll talk to her and we'll be right behind you guys," I said to Jasper as we stood on the porch waiting for Carlisle and Esme. Jasper didn't speak or move, but I felt a pulse of appreciation before the despair swallowed me again.

"I _am_going to call him, Emmett," Rose said again, for the third time in a minute. I ignored her the first two times and she was getting very irritated. I never ignored her. Of course, I was rarely mad at her. Sure my Rosie could be stubborn and a little self absorbed sometimes. But she loved me and our family fiercely and I could usually persuade her to lighten up or let go. She had suggested calling Edward before the others left, but Esme had told her no, not yet. She insisted we should just tell him. The sooner the better. She knew I agreed with Esme. I was still overwhelmed with the loss, of not only the girl I considered my future sister, but the loss of the path I was so sure of.

I couldn't keep still any longer. "I'm going hunting," I whispered and headed for the back door. I stopped to look at her. "I love you, Rosalie...please, just...don't. Don't call him okay? I'll be back. Tomorrow, at the latest." And I left.

I ran through the Alaskan wilderness, catapulting myself off rocky overhangs only to come down hard and smash a boulder or tree into tiny bits. I wasn't even focusing on finding food, I was just...releasing. Rosalie was still sulking, I was sure. I was hoping, after another day, she would be ready to head home to our family. Another boulder dissolved into dust as I threw my clenched fist into the stone. I took my frustration out on another and another. In all my years as a vampire I had never felt so useless. After pulverizing countless boulders and running for many hours, I paused to collect my thoughts and put a plan of action together. I had to be firm with Rosalie and convince her to leave for Forks. We would leave when I returned, so we could be there with the family when Edward returned home. My brother would need me to be strong. _Both_of my brothers would need my emotional stability. I never had any interaction with Charlie, but there may be something I could do for him, too.

I took a deep breath and caught the scent of a moose. I let the predator take over and gave in fully to the hunt. I was on the animal in moments and had it drained in a few more. The fresh flow of blood through my system helped calm me even more. I tracked down several more elk, too. I was feeling more myself again and I turned for the house and Rosalie.

The cell phone in my pocket chimed as soon as I passed into range of the nearest cell tower. I slowed to listen to the voicemail. It was Jasper. There was a huff of irritation before he started talking. He hated the song that played and I almost smiled. But then I stopped altogether when I heard Jasper's first sentence.

"Bella's alive." Relief washed over me and I did smile. "She wasn't committing suicide. She was...cliff diving, for fun apparently." Ha! That girl never ceased to amaze me. I was smiling broadly and shaking my head as Jasper's message continued. "Alice couldn't see her clearly because she has been hanging out with a Quileute wolf. Carlisle says you were there, for the treaty." Oh hell, _of course _Bella found her way into the company of a werewolf! "And," there was the briefest pause, "Victoria is back. The wolves have chased her off a few times, but she is after Bella." Edward was always saying she was a magnet for danger. More like a black hole. "Anyway," the message continued, "Alice is with Bella. Nothing has been decided about Edward yet, but first we've got to handle this situation with Victoria. We'll deal with him later. Talk to you soon."

Unbelievable. Or actually, considering this was Bella, maybe it was all just _too_believable. I picked up speed again, anxious to tell Rose, even though, I realized with a pang of regret, she wouldn't share my joy. I approached the house, determined to haul my mate to Forks even if it meant throwing her over my shoulder caveman style and dragging her there.

I could just see the house through the thinning trees when I heard a door wrench open and then the desperate pleading cry of my mate. "Emmett!" Rosalie screamed. "Emmett, _help!_"

I only had one dim recollection of Rose ever sounding this panicked, and that was a dim human memory of an angel pleading with God. Rose was beyond worried. When she worried, it usually made her irritable. She expressed it by snapping at us or storming off. I knew it was because she never wanted to appear weak. So when she can running out to me, worry and vulnerability written all over face, I knew this was not good.

"Babe! Whoa, what happened?" My eyes scanned the house and tree line as I asked her; looking for the threat. I knew it wasn't here, though, because my Rose, she would never show her enemy weakness. She'd bottle it in and stand tall. It was only because she was caught completely off guard and alone.

"Edward," she whispered into my chest as she allowed me to wrap my arms around her. "He's...he's...Oh god. I didn't...I didn't want _this. _I thought...ugh, he can't possibly..."

She would have been sobbing now, if she could. She had obviously spoken to Edward, but I couldn't be mad at her anymore, not when she was so upset. I knew Edward would be mad when he found out Alice was with Bella, but then I realized, Jasper had only called me and left a message. Rose called Edward and didn't know Bella was alive. Okay. Well, he was obviously upset, and had said something awful to Rose, but this could be fixed.

"It's okay, babe. We just need to call Edward back. Bella's alive! Some mix up with Alice's visions. I'll just call Edward..." but as I said it out loud, I knew it wasn't that simple. What would I do if it was Rose? If someone told me she was gone...oh god. "Rosalie. You spoke to Edward? What happened?"

"Yes, I talked to him. I told him about Alice's vision. He wasn't happy, of course, but, well, he needed to know!" she said defensively. "He hung up on me, but then Alice called. She had a vision of...of Edward going to the Volturi. He wants to die." She looked up at me then, "but it can't be the same for him, Em. She's _human_."

"I think it is, Rose. I was human, and you felt enough to know you must save me," I reminded her as gently as I could. I watched her slowly acknowledge this truth.

"I just...really didn't think he _possibly_could..." she trailed off as she glanced over my shoulder, her eyes unfocused. I knew she really just hadn't thought it could be true. Never even considered it could be. I placed my hands on her upper arms, and ran them smoothly down till I held her hands. She seemed to calm and looked back into my eyes.

"Don't worry, babe," I whispered to her, "it'll all work out. Let's get going." Turns out Rosalie took out her frustrations by disassembling the engine on my jeep. I just looked at the poor thing and sighed.

"It will be even more powerful when I get it back together," she huffed. "I thought I'd have more time." She mumbled as an afterthought.

We grabbed a few things and ran for Forks.

We were close to home. _Home_. I pushed even faster, anxious to be back with the family. Anxious to hear any news about Edward, Alice, and Bella. We picked up Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper's scent just outside of Forks. But then there was something else mingled with the familiar scents. A scent I hadn't smelled in seventy years. Wet, disgusting dog. It was fresh, too fresh to be a coincidental overlay of scents and then I heard the long angry howl of a wolf, confirming my fears. Oh hell no! Those filthy mutts would come nowhere _near _my family. I knew Rosalie had smelled them, too, because her speed picked up as well. Our eyes met briefly before I sped up and passed her.

"Emmett!" she hollered after me, "Careful! It sounds like several! And..." But I was running fast, burning with rage, the trail was leading straight towards our home. I caught four different stenches now. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were outnumbered. If one of those mutts so much as drooled on Esme I'd rip them to shreds.

I burst through the tree line into the clearing around our home and slammed into the large grey wolf with his teeth bared towards Esme. The wolf hit the earth hard and I heard the air leave it's lungs in a loud "umph".

"No, Emmett!" Carlisle shouted. "The treaty, we must not fight!"

I crouched low, face to face with the grey wolf as it slowly stood back up on shaky legs. Long, low growls emanated from both of us as we faced off. I was sure the wolf would attack at any moment, but then I heard more growls and howling and the wolf hesitated. Carlisle continued to speak calmly behind me, urging for peace, asking for the chief. Jasper was standing, arms out, in front of Esme and Rose. The other three wolves did not advance, but stayed behind the grey wolf. Ears pinned back, teeth bared. Slowly, arms out in a sign of peace, Carlisle edged closer to me until he could place his hand on my shoulder. I did not stand from my defensive crouch. Then a large black wolf, only the russet one was bigger, entered the clearing from the woods behind the other wolves.

Carlisle's hand tensed on my shoulder and I heard Jasper shift into a crouch. I knew he didn't like that the numbers were now even.

"We can still take them," I murmured, glaring at the grey wolf. It growled back. I wasn't worried about myself, but I didn't want Rosalie or Esme coming anywhere near those teeth, so I was hesitant to attack.

The black wolf walked forward slowly, growling and snarling. The others did not continue forward as I expected, but instead took several slow steps back. Carlisle lifted his hand and I stood from my crouched position.

"Are you the chief?" Carlisle asked the black wolf. "Could you...take your human form? So we can talk. We wish you no harm. I am Carlisle Cullen. The treaty still stands, for us." The wolf turned slightly to the others, keeping Carlisle within view. It seemed like he was talking to the others. Weird. The grey and russet wolves growled and pawed at the ground as one of the smaller ones came to stand next to the black wolf. I knew the wolves could phase from human to wolf, but I had never seen it. I was expecting the wolf to morph and change into a human shape, like Carlisle had described the European werewolves. Instead, there was an odd shimmer in the air and the wolf seemed to collapse in on itself and a man was standing there, half concealed by the other wolf. He reached down and untied a pair of shorts from his ankle. He pulled them on swiftly then stood to face Carlisle again.

Well. If they hadn't chased and cornered my family, I might have been impressed.

"I'm Sam, the pack Alpha," the man said. "We thought you were with the redhead. Why have you returned to Forks? We were under the impression only the small one had returned, and that it wouldn't be permanent."

Jasper growled at the mention of his mate.

"Alice came because she thought Bella had died."

"And why would that concerned you?" Sam seemed more perplexed than hostile, although the russet wolf growled fiercely again.

"She is family. I know our previous actions do not support that, but we realize our mistake. She is Edward's mate. We won't be leaving again. "

"Jacob told us Bella left with the small one to stop him from killing himself. You're sure they will return?"

"Yes," Jasper ground out between gritted teeth.

"As long as Bella returns, unharmed, the treaty stands," Sam said, directed as much to us, as it was to his pack it seemed. Carlisle relaxed and offered his hand. Sam looked at it with disdain, but reached out for a brief shake. "We will be keeping a close eye." Then Sam turned, shouted for the others to head back to La Push and they all disappeared into the woods.

"Not what I'd prefer for a welcome party, but it's good to be home." I was actually a little disappointed that I hadn't been able to do some serious damage to one of the wolves. We still had Victoria though.

Rosalie hadn't moved and she looked beyond irritated. Jasper was watching her closely and he looked pained.

"Rosalie, I feel like we're in shark week, here," he said to her.

"Isn't she always?" I muttered. Rosalie turned and kicked me right in the knee. Damn it, that hurt. One of these days I'd learn not to say the first thing that came to my mind. She said she was going hunting and I figured I better just let her have some time alone.

"She's mean when she's hungry," Jasper said.

He didn't know the half of it! "Dude, you should have been with us on the run _here_." Her walls and defenses had built back up quickly on the run home from Alaska. It was not a pleasant journey. I shrugged it off and headed up the front steps. I heard Jasper stop behind me. I turned to look at him. "You coming?" He was staring at the door with an odd hesitant look.

"No, I don't think so."

He was really out of sorts without Alice. The _what ifs_of losing a mate briefly flitted across my mind, but I walked into the house and helped Esme pull sheets off the furniture while I waited for Rose to return home and didn't think of it again.

Rose returned the next morning in a much more pleasant mood. She also seemed resigned. Later on in the day, after spending several hours getting reacquainted with our bedroom, she went to find Carlisle and Esme. I knew she didn't want an audience for her apologies, so I went into the living room. Jasper was still sitting on the front porch. I guessed he wouldn't come into the house until Alice was here. She had called earlier, they were on the flight home. I hated just waiting around and the tense atmosphere. I was ready for things to go back to normal. Ready for our family to be together again. The past several months had been awful and it was only now, at the prospect of gaining it all back, that I could really appreciate how hard all of this had been on the family. I wasn't Alice, I couldn't see our futures, but I knew one thing with certainty. I would never let this family be split again if there was anything at all I could do about it.

Rose fidgeted as we stood next to the cars in the airport parking lot. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme had gone inside to meet Edward, Bella, and Alice. Rosalie was worried about Edward's reaction. Undoubtedly he placed a large amount of blame on her for all this. I wasn't too worried though, Edward was in just as much trouble with Esme for his little Romeo stunt, and we were all so relieved I didn't think anyone could hold grudges for long.

It didn't take long for the others to show up. Bella was half unconscious and was being supported by Edward and Esme on either side. I heard Esme say she and Carlisle would ride with Alice and Jasper. Edward didn't look happy, but approached us anyway, looking daggers at Rosalie.

_She really is sorry, Edward. She's missed you. I've missed you too, bro, a lot. _I directed at him. I got into the front seat as Edward and Rosalie exchanged a few short words. Rose turned around to address Bella. Bella seemed shocked, and her glazed over eyes grew wide, as Rose apologized. Even with my sensitive vampire hearing it was hard to make out Bella's slurred acceptance of the apology. I chuckled, "It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose." Rose and Edward glared daggers at me, which just made me smile broader. It was good to see them agreeing on something. Everything was back as it should be.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. I love hearing from you. Hope to see you during the Eclipse round of The Canon Tour! :) **

**3 Bells**

**twitter - ()BellsJustBells**


End file.
